This invention relates to film transporting mechanisms in general, and to motorized film transporting mechanisms in particular.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to electrically driven motorized film transporting mechanisms.
A roll film camera using an electric motor to transport film, is known from German Published Application OS No. 2,256,795. A motor-controlling switch is closed in response to the insertion of film into the camera and automatically opens when no film is present in the camera. When roll film is inserted into a camera a film portion located ahead of the first film frame and having a length corresponding to that of two film frames, is usually unavoidably exposed to light and thus spoiled for exposure purposes. This length must therefore be advanced in the camera to move it out of the way and place the first unspoiled film frame in picture-taking position. A problem with the aforementioned prior-art camera is that it has no provision for effecting automatic advancement of the film by this two-frame length on closing of the camera back, i.e. of the rear cover which closes the film chamber. Film rewinding after completion of the picture-taking is not possible in this camera, either.
A miniature camera is known from German Pat. No. 1,232,820 in which closing of the camera back automatically places the film counter into operative position, whereas opening of the back causes the film counter to return to zero (starting) position. However, motorized transport of the film by a two-frame length on closing of the camera back, and motorized film rewinding on completion of picture-taking, is not disclosed in this reference either.